Following Your Heart
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Everything is going good with Tommy and Kim until the letter. How long will it take for them to make up? COMPLETE Updated wihtin each chapter.
1. Before the Breakup

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and anything at this point. Nick Lachey's, 'Edge of Eternity' does not belong to me either._

Chapter 1: Before the Break-up

Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart were sitting down at a restaurant. He could not help but stare at Kim in her pale pink dress, hair up in curls. It had been nearly three years since they had started dating. This would be their last night together. Kim was moving to Florida tomorrow, and Tommy wanted to spend every last second with her before she boarded the plane.

"Kim, you look so beautiful," Tommy said, taking her little hand in his, never wanting to let it go.

Kim blushed and looked down.

"Whom am I kidding," Tommy asked as Kim gave him a puzzled look.

She wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"You're always beautiful, no matter what you have on," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

"I still can't believe you're going to Florida," Tommy sighed.

"I won't if you don't want me to," Kim said.

Kim did and did not want to go. If Tommy wanted her to stay, she would. Inside, she was begging him to tell her to stay.

"No, you need to do this," Tommy insisted. "You've already given Kat your coin anyway."

Tommy then let Kim's hand go as he reached into his pocket and took out a little black box. Kim's eyes widened.

"Tommy is that what I think it is," she asked.

"No," he answered as he handed Kim the small box.

As Kim opened the box up, her face turned red as water filled her eyes.

"I don't get it, Tommy. Isn't this an engagement ring," she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I wanted it to be, but I just don't think I'm ready for marriage at this point," he admitted, wiping more tears off of Kim's cheek as she continued to cry. "It's a promise ring."

Nick Lachey's Edge of Eternity began to play in the background.

"May I have this dance," Tommy asked, extending his hand to Kim.

"Of course," Kim smiled happily as she took Tommy's hand and headed toward the dance floor. "Wait."

Kim went running back to the table to retrieve her promise ring.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

Tommy then took both the ring and Kim's hand to put it on her.

_Destiny cannot be shaken_

_Fate will send us where we need to be_

_Many turns our love has taken_

_But in the end you're standing here with me_

_Now it's a long road to forever_

_But together I know we'll find a way_

_Now we're standing on the edge_

_Edge of the eternity you and I_

_We're standing hand in hand_

_Nothing will break our love_

_I'll cherish you each day 'til I die_

_For all eternity you and I_

"I love you, Beautiful." Tommy said, kissing Kim and pulling her closer.

"I love you too, Tommy," Kim answered, putting her head on his shoulder, looking down at her ring. "I love my ring."

She was going to be on a plane heading to Florida in less then 24 hours. The only thing Kim wanted was more time, just another day with Tommy.

_My heart's filled with such emotion_

_You're the reason for the air I breathe_

_I pledge to you all my devotion_

_Until death do part you away from me_

_I've never been so close to heaven_

_As the moment when I looked into your eyes_

_We're standing on the edge_

_Edge of eternity you and I_

_We're standing hand in hand_

_Nothing will break our love_

_I'll cherish you each day 'til I die_

_For all eternity you and I_

_And baby together_

_There is so much we have yet to see_

_And now and forever_

_I pray you'll always be here with me_

_Eternally_

_We're standing on the edge_

_Edge of the eternity you and I_

_We're standing on the edge_

_Edge of the eternity you and I_

_We're standing on the edge_

_Edge of the eternity you and I_

_We're standing hand in hand_

_For all eternity_

_ooo ooo_

_For all eternity_

"Hey, you want to get out of here," Tommy asked as the song ended.

"What do you have in mind," Kim wondered as she gave him a sadistic smile.

"Well, it's your last night here. I was kind of hoping we could spend it together," Tommy said.

"You really mean it," Kim asked.

"Yeah, I do," Tommy said. "But only if you're up to it though. I don't want you to be in any way uncomfortable."

"I could never be uncomfortable around you," Kim smiled.

xxx

Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Rocky were with Kim to see her off.

"Don't forget to write girl," Aisha said as she hugged Kim.

"I won't," Kim laughed.

"Come here," Billy said, pulling Kim into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you all," Kim cried.

Billy let her go as she began to cry.

"If you need anything, you know who to call," Rocky said.

"You always know how to make anyone feel better," Kim smiled.

"Bye, Kim," Adam said.

One by one, everyone left until it was just Tommy and Kim. She was praying that he would tell her to stay.

"Kim, you know you still have time to bail and not go," Tommy told her.

"I know," she said.

Kim let her head fall. Tommy slowly lifted her head back up by her chin.

"_Just ask me to stay already_," Kim begged inside.

She closed her eyes tight as her flight was called.

"Well, that's you," Tommy said.

"Yeah, that's me," Kim sighed.

"Take care, Beautiful," Tommy smiled.

"I will," Kim said.

Kim leaned in to give Tommy one last kiss.

"_Tommy I swear, you better say it now_," she yelled to herself.

"Bye," was all he said.

"Bye," Kim sighed.

She turned and headed for the gate with her head down.

"Kim," Tommy yelled.

Kim's heart stopped as he called her name.

"_This is it. He's going to ask me to stay_," she said to herself.

With a big smile on her face, she turned to meet him.

"Yes," Kim asked.

"Um, you forgot your jacket," Tommy said.

She walked over to him and took it from his hands.

"Thanks," Kim said.

With that, she turned back around and walked through the gate into the airplane that would take her to Florida.

AN:

I hope you liked it.


	2. With or Without You

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 2 With or Without You

Lord Zedd had captured Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Kat, and Kimberly. Tommy was visiting his uncle for the week and was coming back. Zedd wanted to destroy the Rangers before King Mondo could.

"You'll never get away with this, Zedd," Rocky yelled, trying to rip the rope from his hands.

"What do you plan to do with us," Tanya asked.

Tears were rolling down Kim's face. She had no idea when she came to visit that this would be happening. She was the only one not morphed.

"I plan to unmask every single one of you Power Rangers to Angle Grove," Lord Zedd said as he passed every single person.

"What good is it to say who I am if I don't even have my powers anymore," Km asked.

"And why can't I," Lord Zedd laughed, facing the former Pink Ranger. "I see that your leader is no where to be found, but don't worry, his time will come."

Lord Zedd was now facing opposite of Kim. She bit her lower lip. Her eyes closed in hopes Tommy would be there when she opened them. They opened to find no Tommy.

"I swear, Zedd, if you hurt any part of Tommy, I'll…" Kim yelled as she pulled herself further from the tree she was tied up to.

Tommy then appeared right in front of Kim, not seeing Lord Zedd behind him. His eyes grew wide seeing Kim tied up to a tree.

"What the…" he began.

"Tommy, look out," Kim yelled as he turned around to see a fireball coming towards him.

Not thinking, Tommy threw himself against Kimberly to protect her. The blast hit the tree so hard that it knocked Kim out. Who would have thought?

"Now you got me really pissed, Zedd," Tommy said as he began to morph. "Zeo Ranger 5, Red!"

Before he knew it, Lord Zedd had disappeared. Tommy freed the others. He carefully put Kim on the ground.

"Red Ranger, power down! Come on, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," Tommy said as he began to wonder the last time he said that.

Déjà vu, don't you think?

"Kim, come on, you got to wake up," Tommy said.

Kim began to groan as she rubbed her eyes.

"Power down," the others yelled.

"Tommy," Kim piped up as she pulled him down to her, his arms wrapped up in hers. "You dumb ass, putting yourself in danger like that."

Her smile said it all.

"I love you too, Baby," Tommy said pulling Kim into a passionate kiss. "I've missed you."

"What's with the 'Baby' word," Kim asked, joking some more as she kissed him again.

"Why not," Tommy laughed.

Tommy then helped Kim up, and before he knew it, he was running for his life from her.

"Alright, alright I get it, you're mad at me for putting myself in danger," Tommy said.

"You're damn right I am," Kim yelled, finally catching up with Tommy and wrapping her arms around his waist.

xxx

A couple of hours later, everyone was at Tommy's house. Tommy, with no shirt on and red boxers, was sitting on the couch. Before, Kim had been Tommy's room, trying to find something to wear. By the time Kim came back to the living room, everyone had left.

"I didn't get to even say bye to them," Kim frowned, plopping herself down of the couch next to Tommy.

She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Do you think I can stay the night," Kim asked. "It's my last night before I go back to Florida."

She hoped that he would get what she was getting at. He looked down at her and smiled, but her eyes were still closed.

"Sure," Tommy said happily as he pulled Kim closer to him.

He then noticed what she was wearing and he tried not to laugh.

"I haven't seen that shirt in ages," Tommy said.

Kim was wearing an oversized white and gray button down shirt. She finally opened her eyes back up to look at him.

"It looks good on you," Tommy smiled.

Kim kissed Tommy and then laid her head back on his shoulder, then softly laid her hand on his bare chest.

"It's always been my favorite color," she said.

They stayed that way for some time. Tommy did not want Kim to go back to Florida, but she had already been training for so long that she couldn't give it up now. He regretted not telling her not to go now.

"See in the morning, Beautiful," Tommy said, kissing Kim's forehead as he got up from the couch.

He really wanted Kim to go to bed with him, but it just wasn't the right time. Plus, his parents so wouldn't agree to it, that's if they were even there, which they weren't. She have him big puppy dog eyes as he looked back at her. He smiled and turned off the light.

"Night Handsome," Kim said, closing her eyes.

Even though Kim really wanted to be with Tommy, she knew deep down that he had had a rough day. This would be the first time that they didn't do anything while she came to visit.

xxx

It was around one when Kim suddenly woke up. She looked around, but everything was so dark that she couldn't see anything.

"Tommy," Kim whispered.

She tried her best not to make a lot of noise as she made her way to Tommy's room.

"Tommy, Tommy…" Kim whispered again.

He moaned and turned to the other side of his bed. She rolled her eyes as she attempted to wake him up once again.

"Tommy, get your ass up," Kim commanded.

He never budged.

"And you say I'm stubborn," Kim sighed.

She climbed into the bed and went back to sleep.

xxx

Morning came for Tommy too fast. He could have sworn someone was in bed with him last night.

"Did you come into my room last night," Tommy asked as he made his way to the kitchen where Kim was.

"Yeah," Kim answered throwing her arms around his neck. "I tried to tell you I couldn't sleep, but you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized, looking back at the clock. "You better get ready before we go drop you off."

"That'd be best. You think you can handle the cooking," Kim asked.

Last time she left Tommy in charge of the food, it came out rubbery. Tommy really wasn't the number one chef in the world.

"Sure, so get ready," he insisted.

"The eggs better not be burned by the time I get back," Kim said.

He laughed as she grabbed her clothes to go change.

xxx

Kim's mouth dropped open when she exited the bathroom. Her plate was on the table, spoon, fork, and knife neatly placed in the right spot.

"Who did this," she asked.

Tommy smiled as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Tommy, these eggs are to die for," Kim said.

"All thanks to Tanya and Adam," he smiled. "They wouldn't give it up until I could cook with my eyes closed."

"Well, they did a good job," Kim said.

"Thanks, that really means a lot coming from you," Tommy replied.

AN:

Catch you on the next chapter!


	3. Did You Really Mean to Write it

_Disclaimer: None…yet. This is a little version of the Turbo movie, then again, it might not. You'll get what I mean._

Chapter 3 Did You Really Mean to Write it?

A few months after writing the letter to Tommy, Jason convinced Kim to come with him to visit all of the other Rangers. Kim agreed, but with a heavy heart. She really wanted to explain to Tommy the real reason for her writing the letter, but she didn't know if she had it in her.

"Don't be so nervous, Kim," Jason said.

They were on their way to the Youth Center to meet everyone. It seemed like hours to Kim being on the road. Kim ended up with a silver medal at the Pan Global Games. After that, she had decided to just to stay in Florida.

"I can't help it," Kim said.

Jason slammed on the breaks as he spotted a cave.

"Jason," Kim yelled as she hit him over the head, "what's the matter with you? Do you want to kill the both of us?"

Jason looked over at Kim with his hand on his head where she had hit him.

"What the hell was that for, Kim," he asked as he undid his seatbelt. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt my little sis."

"Yeah," she said as she got out of the car, "so, why did you stop in the first place?"

Jason pointed to the cave.

"Oh," Kim said, stopping in her tracks, "good point."

They slowly made their way into the dark cave. Kim was glued to Jason's arm.

"Have you seen this cave before," Jason asked.

Kim looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"It's dark, gloomy, nasty, and you're asking me if I've seen this cave before," she smarted off. "Jason, you wouldn't catch me here alone if you gave me a million dollars. I haven't been in Angel Grove in about a year. Remember? Or don't you remember I've been living a lie in Florida?"

"What do you mean by that," Jason asked in shock as he thought it had to do with Tommy. "Do you regret going to Florida, Kim?"

She let go of him and looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay," Kim sighed.

She stormed in front of him. Jason lowered his eyebrows.

"If he would've just asked me to stay, I would have. Let's just say he's happy with Kat now," Kim cried.

"Kim," Jason said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back, "they've never gone out. I'm the one that's with her."

Kim then smiled and jumped into Jason's arms.

"My dream wasn't true then. Tommy and I still have a chance," she said.

Jason put Kim down and started to laugh as he walked in front of her.

"That has to be the funniest thing you have… aw…," he yelled.

Jason fell in an opening that he didn't see. Kim gasped and covered her mouth.

"Kim," Jason called.

"Jason," she yelled as she ran to him.

Kim dropped down on both knees and grabbed his hand.

"I can't pull you up," she said.

Suddenly, putties appeared.

"Putties, but how," Kim asked.

"This must have been one of Rita and Zedd's old caves," Jason moaned.

Kim was pulled back by the putties. She tried her best to get them off.

"Kim, call the others! I think your old communicator will still work," Jason yelled.

Alpha had ended up making Kat a new communicator so that Kim could keep hers.

"Guys, I can really need some help right about now," Kim yelled into her communicator.

The other Rangers soon appeared. The putties had thrown Kim across the cave and passed out. Wouldn't you know? To Jason's surprise, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Aisha were also there. They ran to Kim's side. When she woke up, she saw Tommy trying to pull Jason back up, but he needed another person's help.

"Tommy," Kim yelled, running to him, "hang on, I'm with you!"

Kim then bent beside Tommy to help. Tommy gave her a 'what do you think you're doing' look.

"What's the deal with you, Kim," he asked as him and her pulled Jason up.

Kim fell back, pulling her hands behind her.

"You send me that letter and now you're acting like it never happened," Tommy said.

Kim's eyes began to fill up will tears. She got up, but couldn't look at Tommy. What Tommy said was true. It had hurt Tommy extremely after getting the letter.

"Tommy", Kim said as the tears began rolling down her face, "you're right."

She turned around the other way, crossing her arms.

"I was stupid alright," Kim cried.

She fell to her knees and placed her face in her hands.

"Kim, I'm sorry," Tommy said, bending down and putting his hand on her shoulder.

His touch felt so warm, it always felt safe, even now.

"No, Tommy," Kim said.

Kim finally looked up.

"I need to tell you the real reason I wrote that letter," she said.

He looked down at the ground, then back at Kim.

"We'll have time for that later. Aw man, Kimberly," Tommy said.

Tommy had only called her by her full name when he meant what he said.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Tommy, I missed you too," Kim smiled.

Just like at the lake, Tommy took Kim's hand and softly kissed her. She was a little shocked, but was all right with it too. Kim never guessed that Tommy would take her back like that so easily.

"You know what, Kim," Tommy laughed.

"What," she asked.

"I missed that too," Tommy said.

They hugged, and all is good again in the lives of two people who were truly meant to be together.

"Everything's going to be fine," Tommy promised.

The rest of the team joined Tommy and Kim, not morphed, as they were getting up.

"Are you two all right," Jason asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Tommy said, smiling at Kimberly.

"Couldn't be better," Kim smiled.

"I see you two made up," Aisha replied.

"I knew you two were meant to be together," Zack laughed.

"You guys can't live without each other," Billy smiled.

"Come on you guys," Trini said, looking back at her boyfriend, Billy, "let's get back to the Youth Center."

It was actually funny how the two of them ended up getting together. Trini, Jason, and Zack had just returned to the states. They were grabbing a cup of coffee when Billy walked into the little café. Things slowly started developing after that moment.

"Alright, I'm so hungry," Rocky said.

"You're always hungry, Rocky," Adam laughed.

xxx

20 minutes later.

"So, Kim," Aisha said, "are you staying here for good this time?"

"You beat I am," she smiled.

Kim turned to Tommy and looked down.

"Kim, what's wrong," Tommy asked.

"I don't have a place to stay tonight," she said.

"Stay with me," Tommy insisted.

Kim was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. They hadn't gotten back together yet, and she still had things to tell him.

"Tommy, are you sure, I mean… after the way I treated you," Kim asked.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand, "let's go for a walk."

"Alright," Kim sighed.

The rest giggled as Kim's head turned to them, biting her lip. Tommy loved Kim, Kim loved Tommy, and nothing was going to change that.

"I hope they can patch things up," Trini said.

"Are you kidding me," Jason laughed.

He threw his arm around Kat. She looked over at him and smiled.

"The only reason she wrote that letter was because she thought Tommy was interested in Kat. Plus, she said something about a dream. I think that's why she did it," Jason asked.

"You did tell her that we're together, right," Kat asked.

"Yeah," Jason nodded.

"Kim and Tommy have been through worse," Zack added.

"I don't know about that," Rocky said. "Tommy was a mess after Kim lost her powers."

That was a day no one wanted to remember.

"And after the letter," Billy added, "none of us thought he would be the same. I think that's the worse thing Tommy has been through, besides losing his Green Ranger powers."

xxx

At the lake, Kim's head was down as Tommy was restraining himself from pulling her into his arms and making love to her.

"_This place hasn't changed a bit_," Kim said to herself.

Down where Tommy and Kim had shared many special moments, the two walked beside the clear lake.

"Kim," Tommy said, taking Kim's hand, "you know me better than anyone. You know how I feel about you."

Tommy was right. Kim knew how Tommy felt after he lost his powers. She was the only one that understood him when he said _you know I have to do this_. Even though she tried to stop his from getting hurt, she knew in her heart that there was nothing she could do.

"You knew my reasons without me telling them to you," Tommy said.

Kim now knew what she had to do.

"Tommy…" Kim sighed.

She took a deep breath.

"I… I love you," Kim said.

"I love you too, Beautiful. You know that, right," Tommy asked.

"Of course I do," Kim smiled.

"Lets get to my apartment, it's getting late," Tommy said.

Kim hadn't agreed yet.

"You got an apartment," she asked.

"Yeah, I bought it when I started working for my uncle. Let's go," Tommy insisted.

"I don't know, Tommy," Kim hesitated.

Kim turned around and began to walk away.

"Who am I kidding? Kimberly, wait," Tommy called.

Kim spun around and fell into Tommy's arms.

"Come on, please," Tommy begged.

"Alright," Kim sighed.

Who was she to say no now?

Catch you on the next chapter!

AN:

The next chapter is a little short. BEAR WITH IT.


	4. In This Room

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything yet. It's sad, but I don't own the Power Rangers either._

Chapter 4 In This Room

Kim sat on Tommy's bed as he walked into the bathroom. She took a deep breath and sighed. Kim would have never imagined her being in Tommy's apartment.

"_It's now or never. I have to tell Tommy the truth_," she told herself.

Kim noticed that Tommy's wallet was opened. She took it and gasped at the picture it was on.

"No way," Kim said out loud.

The picture was of him and her. It brought back memories she didn't want. The bathing suites they were wearing said it all. It was the day Kat had taken her power coin.

"That was then," Kim whispered.

At that moment, Tommy walked out of the bathroom.

"Tommy," Kim said as Tommy joined her on the bed, "we… I, need to talk to you. I need to tell you why I wrote the letter."

Tommy took Kim's hand, and at that point, Kim found the courage to say what she needed to say.

"One day in Florida, I was taking a nap before I went to practice…" she started.

Kim's hazel eyes turned red.

"It was a dream," she cried. "I was at the Youth Center, I guess I was surprising you or something because you were shocked to see me… then I saw **her** walk in."

"Who," Tommy asked stupidly, not thinking clearly.

"Kat," Kim answered. "She wrapped her arms around you, and you told me it was best for me to leave. I stormed out crying…"

"Aw man, Kim," Tommy said, putting his hand over hers. "I would never cheat on you. Kat and I never dated either. Jason told you he's seeing Kat, right?"

"Yeah, he barely told me today. Can you ever forgive me," Kim asked.

Tommy pulled Kim into a crushing hug. Her body melted in his arms. Kim would have never imagined she would ever be in the arms of her one true love again.

"Of course I can, Beautiful. Now get ready for bed, you've had a long day," Tommy said.

Tommy smiled as he watched Kim enter the bathroom. Like déjà vu all over again, Kim came out wearing Tommy's white and gray button down shirt.

"I was wondering where that was," Tommy laughed.

"I told you I'd bring it back the next time I was here," Kim said.

Tommy picked Kim up and gently put her on the bed. Without thinking, he undid the first button from her shirt and began kissing her neck, which moved up to her lips.

"Tommy, wait," Kim moaned.

"Kim, I'm sorry, I'll stop," he said.

"No… I just needed to catch my breath," she smiled.

"You sure," Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kim replied.

Kim leaned forwards to kiss Tommy's waiting lips. She melted into Tommy's husky arms.

"So, there wasn't another guy," Tommy asked.

"Never has, never will. You're the only one I want, Tommy Oliver. I was stupid to ever think that I'd be able to live without you. The truth is, I can't," Kim said.

Tommy pulled off his shirt and kissed Kim again.

"I can't live without you either, Kimberly. I love you, Beautiful," he said.

"I love you too, Handsome," she smiled.

xxx

The next morning, Kim woke up in the arms of Tommy. She smiled as she saw his arms wrapped around her waist. Tommy's arm suddenly moved.

"Tommy," Kim asked.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning," Kim laughed.

As Kim got up, Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"Do I get a morning kiss," Tommy asked.

"You sure do," Kim smiled.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips.

"I love you," Tommy whispered into Kim's ear.

"I love you too," Kim smiled.

Tommy then noticed a circular object around her finger.

"I can't believe you still have it," he said.

Kim looked down at the promise ring Tommy had given her and smiled.

"I couldn't pry it away from me," she said.

AN:

Catch you on the next chapter!


	5. Test of Time

_Disclaimer: I now own Zack's girlfriend, Lindsay. I don't own the Backstreet Boys song, 'Incomplete.'_

Chapter 5 Test of Time

Tommy woke up one day, only to find Kim wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen, but still no Kim. It had been almost two years since the two gotten back together, one and half months since Kim had moved back from Florida.

"_Where in the world could you be Kim_," Tommy asked himself.

Tommy knew Jason and Kat were in town, so he decided to call their hotel room and see if he knew where she was. Then again, Kim's mom was also visiting from Pairs.

"_Hello_," Jason answered, yawning.

"Sorry to wake you bro, but has Kim been over there," Tommy asked.

"_Tommy it's 9:30 in the morning. Why would she be here,_" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up, and she's not here," he said.

Just then, Tommy's phone began to beep.

"Hold up, Jason. I'm getting another call on the other line," he said.

Tommy's heart almost stopped when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Mr. Oliver, I'm calling from Angel Grove Hospital on a Miss Kimberly Hart," the person on the other line said.

"What happened to her," Tommy panicked.

Tommy could hardly get the words out of his mouth.

"She was involved in a car accident this morning. She said she was on her way to see her mother who came from Paris when she finally woke up. She's very lucky that she retained her memory. We weren't sure at first," the person said.

"Is she going to be okay," Tommy asked.

"I believe she will, Mr. Oliver," the person assured him.

"Have you already called her mother," Tommy asked.

"Yes, I have," the person said.

"Thank you, Doctor, I'm on my way," Tommy replied.

Tommy then got back on the line with Jason.

"Jason, Kim's in the hospital, she was in an accident," he said.

"_Kat and I are on our way. Just let me get ready_," he replied.

"See you there," Tommy responded.

xxx

Tommy rushed to his car and headed to the hospital. While going 85mph on the highway, a song started to play.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"Man, Kim," Tommy yelled, hitting his stirring wheel. "I can't believe this happened."

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

xxx

Tommy ran into the hospital out of breath thirty minutes later.

"Where's Kimberly Hart's room please," he asked.

"131," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Tommy replied.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy said, seating by Kim's bed.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Tommy," she weakly said.

"You had me really scared," he sighed. "With everything we've been through, this has been the worst."

"Thanks for being here, Tommy," Kim smiled.

"Now where have I heard this conversation before," Tommy laughed, recalling when Kim lost her powers.

"Hey there," said some familiar voices.

Jason had called everyone to tell them about Kim.

"How you holding up, Kim," Aisha asked.

"A little weak, but I'm fine," she replied.

"We're just glad you're okay, Kim," Adam said.

"Thanks, Adam. Thank you all for being here," she smiled.

The doctor then walked into the room.

"I think it's about time we let Kimberly get some rest," he said.

Tommy kissed Kim's forehead and left with the others.

"Am I going to be alright," Kim asked.

"Now that you're up and responding, it's safe to safe that you will be," he smiled.

xxx

Kat walked outside to find Tommy alone by the curb.

"Are you going to be okay, Tommy," she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

The rest soon started walking out to join them.

"Don't worry bro," Jason said.

Tommy looked down as his best friend laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Rocky said," Kim's a strong woman. She'll make it through this. She has to."

"No doubt about that," Billy smiled.

Zack appeared in front of them with a young woman.

"Hey ya'll, how is she holding up," he asked.

"She'll pull through," Trini smiled, turning towards Zack's female friend. "And who might this be?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Lindsay," Zack informed them.

"Nice to met you, Lindsay," Aisha said.

"It's nice to finally meet you all too," she smiled.

"Hey, nice hair cut," Zack said, just noticing Tommy's hair was no longer long. "Does Kim like it?"

"She's still getting used to me having hardly any hair now," Tommy laughed.

He could see her reaction now. Her eyes grew to twice its size when Tommy walked in the door that day.

"I wished I could have seen her face," Adam laughed.

"It was definitely a Kodak moment," Tommy said.

Kim's mom then came running up to them, throwing her arms around Tommy.

"Kim's going to be alright, Mrs. Hart. She's a strong woman," Tommy reassured her.

"That's good to hear," she said. "Kim was on her way to my hotel when it happened. She said she had something to tell me."

"I wondered what it could have been," Tommy replied.

xxx

A while later Tommy caught up with the doctor.

"What exactly happened this morning," he asked.

"A witness said that a man in a truck ran a red light and hit Miss Hart," the doctor.

"Is she going to be alright," Tommy asked.

"Indeed she will be," the doctor smiled, looking back at her records. "Oh dear."

"What? Is something wrong," Tommy panicked.

"She lost the baby," the doctor said.

Tommy's face became pale. He had no idea Kim was pregnant.

"Sh… she was pregnant," he asked.

"I told her everything was fine," the doctor said, not looking at Tommy.

xxx

Tommy's head was down as he entered Kim's room.

"Why do you look so miserable," Kim asked.

"I can think of a few reasons," Tommy said.

Kim gave him a perplexed look.

"Well, I have some very good news to give you," she smiled.

Tommy closed his eyes tightly. He knew what she was going to tell him.

"And I have some very bad news to give you," Tommy told her.

"My news will make you cheery, I promise," Kim said. "I have to say first though I was scared. Tommy, I'm having your baby."

Tommy closed his eyes again and pinched the top of his nose.

"Kim, the doctor told you that you were fine because he didn't know you were pregnant," he said.

"No," Kim cried, "he said… the baby's…"

Tommy took Kim in his arms. He could only imagine the joy Kim must've felt finding out she was pregnant. Now, all of that happiness in her was suddenly taken away.

xxx

Kim hadn't been the same since the accident. It had been four months, and yet she still was in pain. She was sitting on the couch, just staring at the floor. Losing her child was something she would have never imagined would happen to her.

"Tommy," Kim called as he entered the living room.

"You need anything," he asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry," Kim said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Tommy told her. "It was just a sign that the time wasn't right to start a family."

"When will we know," Kim cried.

"I don't know," Tommy admitted.

Tommy covered her hand with his as he remembered breaking the news to the others.

'FLASHBACK'

Tommy walked out of Kim's room to find the rest waiting for him.

"What's wrong," Kim's mom asked.

"She's going to fine, right? The doctor said she would be," Aisha said.

"You guys," Tommy sighed, "when the doctor told Kim everything was fine, he didn't know at the time Kim was…"

He just couldn't do it. She was pregnant with their child, and now this accident had taken that life from them.

"Tommy was Kim…" Jason began.

"She lost the baby. That's why she was going to see her mom. Kim always said you would be the first to know," he said, looking towards a crying Mrs. Hart.

"My baby was pregnant," Kim's mom sobbed.

"This isn't fair," Billy yelled. "There was no reason for this. This should've never happened."

"I'm going in to see her," Kat said.

"Right behind you," Trini, Lindsay, and Aisha added in unison.

"You should go in too, Mrs. Hart," Zack said. "Kim needs you."

With her head down, she walked in with Kat, Aisha, Lindsay, and Trini.

"Are you going to be alright bro," Rocky asked.

"How can I be," Tommy snapped. "Kim was pregnant, and now she isn't. She's going through so much pain that I can't even begin to comprehend how she feels."

"I understand," Adam said, putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

'END FLASHBACK'

"Somehow, what you just said made me feel better," Kim smiled.

"What was that," Tommy asked, shaking off his flashback.

"Maybe we weren't ready yet to become parents," Kim said.

"Don't ever forget that I love you," Tommy told her.

"And I love you," Kim smiled.

AN:

Catch you on the next chapter!


	6. The Best Christmas Gift

_Disclaimer: I don't anyone other than Lindsay._

Chapter 6 The Best Christmas Girt

This was it. It was the perfect time to ask Kim to marry him. Tommy wanted to make Kim his wife since they were seventeen. They were already technically married. Tommy and Kim had been living together for a little over three years now.

"_It's now or never_," Tommy thought to himself as he put the last gift under the tree.

He looked over at Kim and smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Is that the last of the gifts, Kim," Tommy asked in a shaky voice that Kim noticed.

"Yeah," she said, walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer. Kim then looked down and saw the mistletoe. She picked it up to put it over the door, but was still too short to reach.

"Need help," Tommy asked, walking over to her.

"Yes, please," she said, giving it to him.

After Tommy put it up, Kim grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to kiss him.

"I love you, Tommy," she said.

"I love you too, Kim," he smiled.

Tommy looked down and began to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going," Kim asked.

"Don't go anywhere, I have something for you," Tommy said.

Kim laughed as Tommy ran into the bedroom.

"What are you up to Oliver," she asked out loud.

"Aw," Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, you alright," Kim asked.

She began walking towards the room.

"I'm alright, I just stumped my toe. Stay where you are," Tommy said.

"Um, alright," Kim replied.

Tommy sat on the bed and bit his lip.

"That's what I get for being so excited," he moaned.

xxx

Tommy walked out of the bedroom five minutes later.

"Here we go," he sighed.

Tommy made his way in the living room with a little black box. It was just like the one he had the night he gave Kim the promise ring, which she was wearing at the time.

"There you are," Kim said, wrapping her arms around him.

She noticed the nervous look on his face.

"Tommy, are you alright," Kim asked.

"Kim, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but… I have to make it permanent," he said.

Kim looked up straight into Tommy's eye. Tommy gave Kim the box to open. When she did, she began to cry.

"This is no promise ring," Tommy smiled. "Kimberly Ann Hart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Tommy, I will," she cried.

"Yes," he said as he lifted Kim into the air and spun her around.

He pulled her into a kiss as he let her down.

"Now to make it official," Tommy said.

He put the ring on Kim's finger. She looked down at it and smiled.

"It's beautiful, Tommy," Kim sobbed.

All the pains of the past seemed to go away as they kissed.

"We're going to make this work," Tommy said sweeping off her feet. "I need to know you trust me."

Kim gazed into his eyes.

"Tommy, you're acting like we just got back together. To answer your question, yes, I trust you," she said.

"I don't want to lose you again, Beautiful," Tommy replied.

"You won't," Kim smiled.

She bit her lip before she gave Tommy a reassuring kiss.

xxx

The next morning, Kim found herself in the arms of her future husband and love of her life. She still was in ah about what had happened. The reality of it slowly sank in. She was going to be married to Tommy Oliver.

"What time is it, Tommy," Kim asked, taking her hand away from his chest to rub her eyes.

"Almost seven," he yawned.

"What time is everyone getting here," Kim asked.

"Around noon," Tommy said.

"Noon," Kim yelled.

Kim nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm so not going to be ready," she panicked.

She got out of bed and put on her robe.

"Don't worry, Kim," Tommy laughed.

He caught Kim's hand and pulled her to him.

"Merry Christmas, Kim," Tommy said.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy," she smiled.

Kim gave Tommy a quick kiss and headed into the bathroom.

xxx

By 12:30, everyone was there.

"I'm going to get the turkey out," Tommy said, kissing Kim on the cheek.

"Okay, Baby," Kim winked.

Tommy shook his head laughing as he turned the other way.

"Don't mess it up," Aisha called.

Without turning, Tommy gave one thumb up.

"I won't," he said. "I was taught by the best."

"What did he mean by that," Aisha asked.

"According to him, Adam and Tanya taught him how to cook," Kim said.

"Oh, really," Aisha laughed.

"At least he doesn't burn everything like he used to when we were in high school," Kim said.

Aisha then noticed the ring on Kim's left hand.

"And this will be…" she questioned.

All the other women there ran straight to Kim.

"Oh my, Kim, It's beautiful," Kat said.

"When did he propose," Trini asked.

"Last night," Kim said, turning her head to Tommy.

"You're so lucky, Kim," Lindsay said.

"She sure is," Tanya nodded.

"Thanks," Kim said.

Someone then walked up to the group of women.

"Damn girl, you're looking fine, especially with that ring," Zack said hugging Kim.

"When will I get mine," Lindsay asked throwing her arms around her boyfriend.

He looked away and didn't answer.

"Zachary," Lindsay snapped.

"When it happens, it'll be a surprise," he said.

"How are things with Billy," Kim asked Trini.

"Really good," she proudly said, showing off her left hand ring.

Her eyes grew. She had no idea Billy would actually go through with it. He had mentioned it a while back, but whether he would it or not was in question.

"Oh my gosh, Trini," Kim said hugging her. "When did this happen?"

"A couple of months ago, but don't worry. You and Tommy will be married before Billy and me," she laughed.

"I know things are going well with Adam," Kim said to Tanya.

"Right," she smiled. "Oh, how's Tommy doing in the whole culinary area?"

"Great thanks to you and Adam," Kim laughed.

"It took a while for him, but I think he got the hang of it," Tanya said.

"And you, Aisha." Kim asked. "Any certain man in your life you'll like to inform us of?"

"Rocky," she proudly said.

"Really, that's great," Kim smiled.

Kim then turned to Kat.

"I'm surprised you and Jason aren't engaged yet," she said.

"We're waiting," Kat smiled.

xxx

All the guys were in the kitchen.

"Congratulations bro," Jason said.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled, taking out the turkey.

"I'm not sure I want to eat your turkey," Rocky joked.

Ever since Tommy had ruined the hamburgers on Independence Day of 1994, no one would eat anything Tommy made again until Tanya and Adam showed him the ropes.

"Oh come on you guys, I thought the jokes would stop after I learned to cook," Tommy said, putting it the turkey down.

"It's okay, Tommy," Adam laughed.

"You know how Rocky gets about his food," Billy replied.

"Have you and Kim talked about kids yet," Zack asked, walking into the kitchen area.

"Zack," Jason yelled.

He quickly covered his head with his hands.

"Damn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out …" Zack began.

"It's alright, Zack," Tommy said. "Kim and I have actually discussed about having kids a few weeks ago. This time, it will be planned, and I'll…"

"Tommy, you can't make sure nothing will happen," Billy sighed.

"Maybe not, but I can damn well try," he said.

AN:

Catch you on the next chapter!


	7. Changing So Fast

_Disclaimer: I now own two characters. Lindsay and baby Maggie. Yes, baby Maggie is mine, or ask for permission for them please._

Chapter 7 Changing so Fast

Tommy and Kim have been married for about five months. Kim had just arrived from the doctors and had received some shocking news. It had almost been a year since the accident.

"Tommy," Kim said as she looked down and put her hands on her stomach.

She had not been feeling well for about a week. Tommy had finally convinced her to see a doctor.

"Kim, you're not…" Tommy began.

Kim just smiled.

"You're going to be a daddy," she replied.

Tommy gave his wife a kiss.

"This is amazing, we're going to be parents," Kim smiled.

"Are we really ready for a baby," Tommy asked.

"Honey, we're not seventeen anymore," Kim reminded him. "Don't think twice that we're not ready, because I am, and I'm not going to do anything to endanger this child."

Tommy smiled and nodded.

"That's what I want to hear," he said. "A strong, confident mother-to-be."

They had stopped using protection the night of their wedding. Kim had to admit, five months trying to get pregnant felt like forever. She was scared at first that she might not even be able to get pregnant, but the doctor had cleared her of anything like that. Tommy had to continually remind her that these things take time sometimes. In reality, five months really was not that long considering the fact that when Kim found out, she had already been two months pregnant.

xxx

A few minutes later, Kim was on the phone with her mom.

"_Hello," _her mother answered.

"Mom, it's Kim," she said.

The two had not seen each other since the wedding. It made it hard to when Kim was in California and her mother being in Paris.

"_Hey sweetie, how are you," _her mother asked.

"Never better, Mom," Kim smiled. "By the way, did you get mine and Tommy's birthday card yet?"

"_As a matter of fact, I did this morning. Thank you sweetie_," her mother said.

"Sorry I don't have your birthday gift with me right now," Kim apologized, "but you're going to have to wait about nine months."

Mrs. Hart started screaming.

"_I don't believe this, my baby is now having a baby," _she said.

"Amazing, isn't it," Kim smiled.

"_I'm so proud of you, Kimberly," _her mother cried.

"Mom, I haven't had the baby yet," she laughed.

"_I proud of you because I saw what losing your first was like, and I've seen how well you've pulled through it_," she said. "_You're going to me a wonderful mother_."

"Thanks, Mom," Kim smiled.

"_Oh Honey, your step-father's calling me. I'll talk to you later sweetie, I love you," _her mother replied.

"I love you too, Mom," Kim said hanging up the phone.

Kim walked into the living room and sat next to Tommy on the couch.

"What did your mom have to say," Tommy asked.

"She's thrilled," Kim said.

"I knew she'd be," Tommy smiled.

Kim closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We're having a baby, Tommy," she whispered.

"I can hardly believe it myself," he said.

When he looked down at Kim, she was fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Beautiful," Tommy smiled.

He leaned forward to kiss to top of her head. Kim was once again with child, and this time, the turn around would be different.

xxx

A few days later, Tommy came up with an idea. He called Zack, Jason, Rocky, and Adam to the house.

"Are you really making a dojo," Zack asked.

"Sure am," Tommy said, "and I want you, Jason, Rocky, and Adam to join with me. With Kim being pregnant, I'd like to earn a little more money on the side. "

"Why not Billy," Jason asked.

"He's working at some high school," Tommy said. "So, what do you say?"

"Sure," Jason smiled.

"Sure, let's do it," Zack replied.

"Rocky, Adam," Tommy asked.

The two looked over at each other and nodded.

"Sounds good with me," Rocky said.

"I'm in," Adam replied.

Kim then walked into the living room, arms wrapped her stomach. Being pregnant was definitely something to get used to again.

"And here's my beautiful sis now," Jason said.

"You're sweet," Kim smiled, "but I don't think my attitude won't be so beautiful after a while."

"Still getting used to the whole with child thing, huh," Adam asked.

"Just a little," Kim said. "I never had morning sickness this bad the first time."

Zack walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You're going to be a great mother," he smiled.

"Yeah, you were a natural with them at Christmas," Rocky said.

"Thanks guys," Kim smiled.

The guys soon left mostly to give Kim some room.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Kim yawned.

"Dinner will hopefully be ready by the time you wake up," Tommy said.

Kim turned back to Tommy and smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she said.

"But I want to," Tommy smiled.

Kim shook her head and headed to the bedroom.

xxx

A year had past. Kim walked into the dojo, baby Maggie in her arms.

"Jason, where's Tommy," she asked, walking towards him.

"His class will end in about ten minutes," he said.

Jason picked up Maggie.

"And how's my favorite niece," he cooed.

"Your only niece right now," Kim laughed.

Zack, Rocky, and Adam joined them.

"This was a great idea of Tommy to make a dojo and us helping him," Rocky said.

"Maggie is getting so big," Adam replied. "Looking like you too."

"That's for sure," Zack smiled.

"She's as beautiful as her mother," a voice said.

"Hey, Honey, how's work," Kim asked.

"Great, but..." Tommy began.

Kim didn't like how he said those words.

"But what, Tommy," Kim asked.

"I was offered a job at a high school with Billy," he said.

"Tommy, that's great," Kim smiled.

"He just doesn't like the idea of leaving the dojo," Jason said, handing Maggie back to Kim.

After Kim had Maggie back in her arms, she turned her attention back to her husband.

"Tommy, you should take the offer," Kim said.

"Alright, I will, but there's one problem," he told her.

"What," Kim asked.

"It's in Reefside…" Tommy said.

Catch you on the next STORY! Watch for the sequel 'Life in Reefside'.

AN: I'm super sorry that this last chapter was so rushed. Come to think of it, the whole story was a little rushed.


End file.
